villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lisa Silver
Lisa Silver is an extremely popular cheerleader at Pearl Bailey High School in and is one of Steve Smith's classmates the TBS animated series American Dad!. In the pilot episode, she and Steve briefly dated although Lisa wouldn't even kiss Steve as he is "repulsive". She is one of the main antagonists in the Season 4 episode "Escape From Pearl Bailey". She is voiced by Carmen Electra in the pilot episode and Elizabeth Banks starting with the episode "1600 Candles". Role in "Escape From Pearl Bailey" Lisa Silver is running for Student Council President, though she is clearly corrupt. Steve tries to persuade Debbie to run against her, which she accepts after learning that Lisa spent the school's money for fetal pigs on hiring a Hollywood hairdresser and a live buffalo. Steve works extremely hard to get support, neglecting his friends. Though Debbie seems to be winning, someone posts a slam page and she loses. Steve determines that it was Lisa and her friends and executes an elaborate revenge scheme financed by pawning Toshi's family katana. Using a mask, Steve exacts his revenge on the cool girls in a parody of Navajo Joe. On Amy, he has a buffalo excrete on her, with laxative; Janet, having her left leg filled with fat during her liposuction; and last Lisa, infecting her with oral herpes by giving her teddy bear to a prostitute and then letting her smother the bear in her sleep. However, Debbie is horrified that Steve went against her wishes and dumps him. Steve later learns that his friends were the ones who posted the slam page due to their jealousy of Debbie and set Lisa Silver and her friends up (to avoid being discovered & knowing that Steve would go against Debbie's wishes and go after them), because he was spending a lot of time with Debbie that they wanted him back with their posse and if she had won the election he would be so busy being Vice President they feared they wouldn’t see much of him anymore. This backfires on the trio however as Steve chastises them severely for causing him to hurt Lisa Silver and her friends for no good reason, losing Debbie and jamming laxatives arm deep into the school mascot, telling them that their friendship is over and Steve attacks Snot for insulting Debbie, but before he could pulverize him he looks up and is surprised to see that Lisa Silver & her friends are furious and have rounded up the entire school after discovering him as the culprit, after tracing his purchase of the mask (since Justin's uncle owns the mask store and according to his receipts only one person bought a Hopi Indian revenge mask in the last 50 years), plan to pay Steve and his friends back for what they did (with Principal Lewis' say so since one of her friends is his daughter). As Steve and his friends try to escape from the school, Principal Lewis abuses his power and makes an announcement to the various cliques in the school to catch them, offering a $500 dollar reward. They get past some of the cliques, but when they stumble into Goth territory, Debbie tells her friends to let Steve go, understanding why he did what he did. But her Goth friends were going to turn Steve's friends to the popular people, so Steve decide to go with them but Debbie decides to let them all go. They distract the other cliques by dancing in their way. They make it outside, but the cool kids cut them off from Francine and they get cornered in the school bus. They leap out of the bus to go out in a blaze of glory; as the screen freeze-frames, we hear Steve shouting "We're not taking any of them with us!" along with the sound of several punches landing at once. Gallery Lisa Silver & Steve Smith.jpg|Lisa Silver and Steve Smith 1ajn01 136 small.jpg|Lisa Silver flirts. Lisasilverad.jpg|Lisa Silver image2323337?.jpg|Steve asks Lisa to the dance in 1600 Candles Lisa At the school dance with Steve .jpg|Lisa at the school dance with Steve image2233422)7)7?),;(,6,7(),(.(;6;,,(),6(6,.jpg|Lisa just stands around when a bunch of boys are about to give Steve a swirly after finding out about his pubic hair image1222222233344.jpg|Lisa standing at the vigil for Steve Smith behind Stan and Francine in News Glances With Genevieve Vavance IMG_3961.PNG|Lisa watching Steve and his friends get egged by Mertz and the popular crowd IMG_3962.JPG|Lisa & Vince Chung tease Steve and his friends about having sleepovers IMG_9315.PNG IMG_9316.PNG IMG_9318.JPG|Lisa Silver and the rest of the mobs evil stares along with Amy, Janet Lewis & the 2 jocks evil grins IMG_1896.JPG IMG_1944.PNG IMG_3357.PNG Trivia *She is similar to Chris Hargensen from Stephen King's Carrie because they both very popular and wanted to get revenge on their victims (Steve Smith and Carrie White) even though Carrie did nothing wrong. *She is now seen around with the popular crowd either at parties or laughing at Steve Smith. *It is unknown if Steve still likes Lisa due to the events of "Escape from Pearl Bailey". As a result, she contracted the herpes simplex virus, suffering from an outbreak of blisters on her lips and around her mouth. *In the pilot episode, Steve was in love with Lisa. But after "Escape from Pearl Bailey" she possibly became Steve's archenemy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Grey Zone Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy